I am Buttercup
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: Buttercup at the end of the day is usually her tough yet good superhero self. This oneshot fic is about Buttercup and a litte bit about her life at age sixteen.


I am Buttercup

Dedicated to B-Chan who asked me to write a story about Buttercup.

Disclaimer: I don't have any ownership of Powerpuff Girls.

I am Buttercup. Buttercup Utonium to be exact. At sixteen I still have no fingers, toes, huge eyes and overall I've only changed in age, height and natural physical developments girls go through. Bubbles is the only one who hasn't seen her period yet. It worries Blossom and the Professor but Bubbles doesn't mind. I personally don't care and she and I consider her lucky for not having that monthly visitor.

Now in High School I've regularly experienced the bad side of being what Blossom, Bubbles and I are. Different. We did experience the bad side for the first time when Townsville didn't accept us when our powers we first found out. But at least they changed. Teens aren't so forgiving. So Blossom, Bubbles and I have been regularly teased. Even Elmer teases us now.

Not to say we don't have friends. Bubbles has lots of friends as a result of her kind and bubbly personality. Blossom is especially a favourite of the teachers with her smarts and she has friends who are just as smart as her and those who are averagely bright. Me, I'm more of a tomboy and depending on my overall mood sometimes a loner. I'm not anti-social, Goth, suicidal or anything like that. Most of my friends are guys and my few girl friends sometimes bother me about my usual casual and tomboyish way of dress. I would dress up once in a while to shut them up, but mostly I saw it as a waste of time and wouldn't repeat such an act for a long period of time.

My best guy friends are Mitch Mitchelson and Harry Pitt. Sadly Harry Pitt committed suicide a few months ago. It hurt me because besides being one of my closest friends, he also had a big crush on me. Even though I didn't feel the same about him I dated him twice, both times were in Junior High. Mitch and I had noticed that Harry had become rather quiet over time. But it was no indication to either one of us that he'd commit such an act. When I found out the day after it happened, I fled out of my Biology class. I flew up to the old water tower miles away from school.

There I let my emotions go and cried my eyes out. I had never lost a friend to suicide before. I was a superhero. I should've sensed something, done something. I was still there when the sun started to set. My sisters had flown by earlier to offer me comfort. I thanked them then ordered them to return to class. Blossom muttered something about me being the last person who should be talking about going to class. But she still followed Bubbles and left. As I solemnly watched the sunset I heard something climbing up the tower's ladder and later looked to see Mitch come and sit beside me. He stared at the sunset and then just started to talking about past stuff that both Harry and he did together and also stuff done by three of us together. I soon launched into things unique to Harry himself and soon both of us were laughing. Suddenly Mitch broke down into sobs. I've rarely seen Mitch cry; much less this much, so this surprised me. I took him into my arms and hugged him. He told me how he wished that Harry didn't kill himself and how he blamed himself for Harry's death. That I immediately reprimanded him for. Mitch now thanks me for that. It was neither of our faults that our friend Harry Pitt had killed himself.

Now I'm a voluntary counsellor for suicidal teens twice a week at a Counselling Centre. I still save Townsville with my sisters but sometimes they have to go without me; especially when I have to be dealing with a really important patient.

Mitch asked me out on a date yesterday. I said yes. Mitch and I felt our friendship starting to change a month after Harry Pitt's death. Harry's death had brought us closer. But it seemed to over time do something else. I had noticed Mitch becoming more and more handsome from midway through Junior High. I think that part of the reason that I didn't pursue a romantic relationship with Mitch was because both before and after Harry Pitt died, I felt strangely obligated to him. Plus it was unfair for me to go after Mitch just because he was someone who I had become attracted to and Harry Pitt never became that. At least that's how my mind rationalized it. But my mind was wrong. Harry wouldn't have wanted me to be unhappy and lonely because of him. He always wanted to see me smile. Complimented me on my looks whether I dressed tomboyish or girlish. He truly loved me and I'll never forget him. But I'm in love with Mitch and he with me. I'll never forget Harry Pitt; he was one of my closest friends. But that's all he was to me. A friend. I know that deep within his heart of hearts, that he'd be happy for us. He always wanted his friends to be happy. And Mitch and I were very much so.

I decided to wear a black mini-skirt (that I had bought earlier in the day), a white tank top, and black two inch high boots (which I had borrowed from Bubbles who had worn it last year for a part in the school play as a sexy yet shy cowgirl). I also put on some blush and eye shadow, plus I curled my shoulder length hair, which bounced on my shoulders as I came downstairs. Professor dropped a book he was reading when he saw me, Bubbles clapped excitedly and giggled while Blossom looked at me as if I were an alien from out of space.

I stuck tongue at Blossom, waved goodbye to everyone, and exited the house to meet Mitch. He was standing a few steps away wearing a brown shirt, black pants, and white sneakers. His eyes widened at seeing me and I simply let out a chuckle and looked at him flirtatiously.

"Not used to pretty tomboys?" I teased.

"Pretty?" Mitch demanded incredulously, "I've bed pretty, you're smoking hot!"

"Shhh!" I cried and covered his mouth.

Mitch had never kept the fact that he wasn't a virgin a secret. But I definitely didn't want my family to think that he was only dating me in order to take my virginity away.

"Sorry," Mitch said through his covered mouth.

I didn't hear any footsteps so I took my hand off his mouth.

"Let's go before my father comes out here and decides not to let me go out on this date," Buttercup said frankly and Mitch nodded in agreement.

I held his hand and he tightened his grip on mine. I slowly raised us both into the air and started to fly towards where our date was to be.

We soon landed in front of our favourite burger joint and I waited at one of the outside tables while Mitch went inside to order for both of us. People passing by sometimes recognized me and mostly looked at me with great surprise. As Mitch exited with our food Elmer and the crew he was a part of passed by. I mentally prayed that they wouldn't see me and ruin my date. But Elmer saw me and stopped in his tracks, therefore causing the others to look and see me.

"Well, Well," Pablo; the leader of the crew who often caused trouble at school but usually got away with it because of their parents connections, said with his strong Spanish accent, "so the bug eyed freak has dressed up all pretty, eh?"

"Oh didn't you get the memo?" I asked sarcastically, "I dress like this at certain times to show ass wholes like you what you'll never have," she told him.

Pablo's face contorted in anger.

"Is there a problem?" Mitch asked coldly as he placed our food at our table.

"Oh ho, you're here," Elmer spoke up.

"Want to do something about it glue boy?" Mitch spat.

"I got cured from that years ago trailer trash," Elmer countered.

"The only trash here is you guys," I said, "now leave," I snarled.

"Ooooh," Elmer teased, "Buttercup….." he started to say but I suddenly grabbed his throat and he soon started to scrape my hands as his body begged for air.

"Let him go Buttercup he's not worth it!" Mitch cried but I still held on until his (Elmer) face turned purple.

I let out an angry growl and flung him down on the sidewalk. I saw him thrash on the ground breathing hard and Pablo's crew surrounding him.

"You'll pay bitch," Pablo growled and left with his crew who were now carrying off a crying Elmer.

I sat for a few minutes breathing hard with a furiously reddened face.

"Hey," Mitch said as he finally sat across from me, "don't worry about them, eat," he told me.

I looked at him and saw his kind brown yet worried eyes. I closed mine and took in a deep breath. When I opened them Mitch was smiling and waving a curly fry in my face.

I laughed and bit at the fry. Mitch withdrew it but I grabbed his hand and took it.

"You are so yourself Buttercup," Mitch said after chuckling a bit, "so yourself."

"Who else would I be?" I asked, "you wouldn't rather be dating one of those regular girls, now would you?" I questioned him.

"Naw," Mitch said dismissively, "why have ordinary when I can have extraordinary, eh?" he asked and winked at me.

I couldn't help but blush.

"Buttercup," Mitch said more seriously and rested a hand on my open palm, "I love you okay," he said to me, "I really do and I don't care what a bunch of stupid jerks want to say just because you don't look like everyone else," he told me, "I'll love you forever baby," he concluded.

I nearly broke down crying.

"I love you too," I whispered in a croaky voice, "I'm going to give you a black eye if you make me cry in public," I added as I barely held back my tears.

"Well it would be worth it," Mitch said frankly, "being with you like this," he whispered huskily.

I blushed full blown this time.

I suddenly shoved him hard causing him to fall off his chair. I gasped but he was okay. Soon we were both laughing and he fixed back his chair and sat on it.

"I am Buttercup," I told him with a shrug and then we finally started to eat our now lukewarm food while our love for each other was far from lukewarm.

The End.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this story and remember to review. **


End file.
